Une merveilleuse histoire d'amitié
by PlumeAPapote
Summary: Une nouvelle histoire que je vous présente ici sous forme d'un recueil d'OS centré sur les différentes étapes de la vie des maraudeurs et surtout leur amitié ! Il y aura leur rencontre, leurs secrets, leurs blagues. Pleins de petites choses à découvrir ! Si vous aimez les maraudeurs, venez me donner vos avis et surtout votre point de vue !


Cette nouvelle histoire se présentera comme un recueil d'OS centrés sur la vie des maraudeurs. Pleins de petites étapes qui ont marqués leur amitié. J'espère que ça vous plaira. On commence avec la rencontré de James et Sirius ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé, bonnes et mauvaises critiques pour que je m'améliore !

* * *

OS : L'amitié est la similitude des âmes.

Le quai 9 ¾ était bondé. Un jeune garçon, âgé de 11 ans se trouvait au milieu de la foule. Le coeur battait avec force alors qu'il posait ses yeux sur tout ce qui l'entourait, essayant de voir toutes les nouvelles choses qui allaient entrer dans sa vie. Les visages des élèves qui seraient peut-être ses camarades, le mythique train rouge qui allait le conduire à la plus célèbre école de magie du monde : Poudlard.

**\- Je compte sur toi pour atterrir à Gryffondor fiston, sinon je te déshérite !** s'exclama son père en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.  
**\- Aaron !** s'offusqua une grande femme qui se tenait proche des deux hommes de sa vie. **Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri, même si tu tombes à Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle tu seras toujours mon fils adoré !**  
**\- T'en fais pas maman, je suis plus courageux que le lion, ma place est entre les Gryffondor !** répliqua le jeune Potter en bombant le torse.  
**\- On ne doute pas de toi,** sourit son père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Le jeune garçon se passa une main dans les cheveux et les ébouriffa un peu plus. Il redressa ses lunettes et se remit à balayer le quai du regard.

**\- Je peux y aller ?** demanda-t-il, impatient.  
**\- Oui, nous ne te retenons pas chéri,** sourit sa mère. **Ne fais pas trop de bêtises.**  
**\- Allons chérie, tu parles à un Potter là,** dit Aaron.  
**\- C'est bien pour ça que je m'inquiète ...,** soupira-t-elle.  
**\- On se revoit dans deux mois !** s'exclama James en sautant dans les bras de son père.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et se tourna ensuite vers sa mère qui le prit dans ses bras. Elle le si serra fort contre sa poitrine que le jeune garçon grimaça.

**\- Maman,** rala-t-il. **Lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'on dira de moi si on me voit dans les bras de ma mère ?**  
**\- Pardon mon chéri,** sourit sa mère. **Mais tu vas beaucoup me manquer.**  
**\- Je reviendrai vite,** la rassura-t-il.

Puis, après un signe de la main, il se faufila jusqu'au train. L'engin était immense. James n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi grand. Le coeur battant et un grand sourire aux lèvres il grimpa les trois marches et entra dans un des wagons rouge sang. Avec un dernier regard vers le quai, il n'eut pas de mal à repérer ses parents qui l'observaient, fiers de lui. Il leur fit un ultime geste de la main puis se tourna et jeta un regard curieux dans un compartiment. De taille assez petite il était composé de deux banquettes en velours vert foncé. Il y avait aussi des filets au dessus des banquettes pour accueillir les bagages des voyageurs.

Souriant de contentement, James prit place sur l'une des banquettes juste à côté de la vitre. Un soleil magnifique réchauffait le coeur de Londres. C'était un jour parfait pour se rendre à Poudlard. Le jeune Potter était si impatient de découvrir la célèbre école qu'il ne tenait plus en place. Il sortit sa nouvelle baguette qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts. Son père avait refusé qu'il l'utilise. Peut-être que maintenant que personne n'était derrière lui pour le surveiller il pourrait essayer un petit sort ? Il jeta un regard à la porte du compartiment qu'il avait à moitié fermé. Des élèves passaient devant mais ne s'attardaient pas. Un petit sourire malicieux étira les lèvres du garçon alors qu'un sort tout simple lui venait a l'esprit. Il murmura la formule qu'il avait lu dans un de ces nouveaux livres de sortilèges pendant l'été et à sa plus grande joie, la porte du compartiment se commenca à se refermer toute seule. Mais avant qu'elle ne soit complètement close, une main se posa sur le battant et se retrouva violemment écrasée. Un cri de douleur et un juron s'échappèrent des lèvres d'un jeune garçon qui devait avoir le même âge que James et qui regardait sa main, scandalisé. Il ouvrit la porte et retira sa main meurtrie, l'air furibond. Les yeux grands ouverts, James s'approcha un air désolé sur le visage.

**\- Je suis désolé !** s'exclama-t-il en regardant la main sur laquelle apparaissait déjà un vilain bleu.  
**\- Ca t'amuse de fermer les portes sur les mains des autres ?** grogna le jeune garçon en serrant les dents.

James leva les yeux et le détailla. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que la nuit et il possédait des yeux gris acier chargés de colère. Ses traits étaient fins et il était plutôt mignon garçon. James ne doutait pas que les filles allaient lui sauter dessus dans les années qui viendraient. Il savait qu'il possédait lui-même un certain charme mais il n'était pas vraiment du genre à jouer avec cet atout, du moins pas tout le temps, mais quelque chose disait à James que le garçon qui lui faisait face savait très bien embobiner les gens.

**\- Je suis désolé,** répéta James. **J'ai essayé ma nouvelle baguette,** expliqua-t-il en montrant l'objet qu'il tenait toujours dans les mains.  
**\- Tu faisais de la magie ?** s'exclama le jeune garçon, un éclat intéressé faisant soudain briller ses pupilles d'une nouvelle lueur, chassant toute colère.

Un sourire fendit son visage d'ange et il poussa James pour entrer dans le compartiment.

**\- Je rêve depuis si longtemps de posséder ma propre baguette,** s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en sortant la sienne. **Ma mère n'a voulu me l'acheter qu'hier, et me l'a donné qu'il y a quelques minutes. Elle avait sans doute peur que je lui casse quelque chose ...**

Il haussa les épaules et fit tourner sa nouvelle baguette entre ses doigts.

**\- De toute façon, elle devrait savoir que je n'ai pas besoin de baguette pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs,** sourit-il malicieusement.

Il leva les yeux vers James qui le regardait amusé. Sa mère aussi avait été réticente à lui donner sa baguette dès qu'il l'avait acheté également. Il avait cependant réussi à l'amadouer en lui promettant de ne pas faire de grosse bêtise avec. Mais c'était sans compter son père qui n'avait rien voulu savoir. Il n'avait donc pas pu l'essayer avant aujourd'hui - bien qu'il l'ai cherché dans tous les recoins de la maison.

**\- Moi, je l'ai acheté il y a plus d'un mois ! Dès que j'ai reçu ma lettre je me suis rendu sur le chemin de traverse avec ma mère. Seulement, je n'ai pas eu le droit de m'en servir,** dit-il d'une voix déçue.  
**\- Toi aussi, sourit le garçon. Elle est en quoi la tienne ?**  
**\- Bois d'acajou, 27,5 cm. Et la tienne ?**  
**\- Du frêne, 25,8 cm.**

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux garçons, alors qu'ils savouraient ce moment, admirant leur nouvelle baguette.

**\- Je m'appelle James Potter,** se présenta James en tendant la main.

**\- Et moi c'est Sirius Black,** répondit le garçon en serrant la main tendue de James.

James se raidit légèrement et s'empressa de retirer sa main lorsque le jeune Black l'eut serré.

**\- Alors, tu veux qu'on essaye de nouveaux sorts ? J'en ai retenu quelques uns qui ont l'air super sympa ! **continua Sirius comme si de rien n'était.

Pourtant il planta son regard gris dans les yeux chocolat de James. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur la banquette, le plus loin possible de lui. Les Black. Son père lui avait quelque fois parlé d'eux. Une famille de Sang-pur qui se croyait plus forte que toutes les autres. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas bien vus et son père les haïssait. Que dirait-il s'il apprenait que son fils avait rit avec l'un de leur fils ? Pourtant, James ne voulait pas s'en faire un ennemi. Il avait un petit quelque chose qui l'attirait. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui donner une petite chance ? Lui parler quelques minutes ne ferait de mal à personne. Il aurait tout le temps de le haïr plus tard s'il était vraiment comme toute sa famille, ce que James ne pensait être le cas.

**\- Montre-moi ça,** dit-il enfin en allant s'asseoir près de lui.

Sirius sourit largement et sortit de sa poche un parchemin sur lequel il avait griffonné quelques formules.

Les deux garçons s'amusaient comme des enfants ouvrant leurs cadeaux sous le sapin le matin de Noël. Le train était parti depuis quelques minutes quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit laissant entrer deux nouveaux arrivants. Une jeune fille rousse et un garçon au teint cireux et aux longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient devant le visage.

**\- Excusez-nous, on peut s'asseoir avec vous ? Il n'y a plus de compartiment libre,** demanda la jeune fille.

James remarqua tout de suite ses magnifiques yeux émeraude et sourit de toutes ses dents.

**\- Bien sûr,** répondit-il.  
**\- Merci.**

Ils s'installèrent sur la banquette près de la porte et James se tourna de nouveau vers Sirius qui rangeait sa baguette et regardait les deux nouveaux qui chuchotaient entre eux.

**\- Tu penses que tu atterriras dans quelle maison ?** demanda le garçon à la fille.  
**\- J'aimerai bien tomber à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle,** répondit-elle avec un sourire impatient aux lèvres.  
**\- Gryffondor ?** s'exclama le garçon avec dégoût. **Les gens qui sont envoyés là-bas ne sont que des grosses têtes gonflées te prétention ! Ils se prétendent courageux mais ce ne sont que des petits vantards ...**

James se redressa et posa un regard enflammé sur le jeune garçon qui osait dénigrer la maison de ses rêves.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** s'exclama-t-il en se redressant. **Gryffondor, c'est la maison la plus méritante ! Moi j'irai à Gryffondor,** dit-il en bombant le torse. **Les plus courageux sont réunis en ces lieux,** déclara-t-il théâtralement. **Et le courage est une noble qualité. Tu veux aller chez les Serpentard ?** demanda-t-il moqueur. **C'est là-bas que sont réunis les vils serpents qui jalonnent le monde des sorciers. Des peureux et des égoïstes.**  
**\- Tu te crois peut-être supérieur à tout le monde !** s'exclama le garçon en bondissant sur ses pieds.

James sourit face à l'audace du garçon et remarqua avec joie qu'il était beaucoup plus petit que lui.

**\- Je le suis,** dit-il en souriant largement. **Du moins supérieur à toutes les personnes aussi crasseuses que toi. Depuis combien de temps ne t'es-tu pas lavé les cheveux ?** demanda-t-il en fixant le cuir chevelu graisseux du garçon.

Ce dernier rougit de colère ce qui provoqua le rire étrange de Sirius, pareil à celui d'un chien. James se tourna vers lui et sourit.

**\- Si tu veux mon avis James, il aura bien sa place chez les Serpentard,** rit-il.  
**\- Arrêtez !** s'exclama soudain la jeune fille en se dressant sur ses pieds.

Elle jeta un regard foudroyant aux deux garçons. James fut déçu. Il avait pensé qu'elle aurait ri de sa blague. Pourquoi une fille aussi jolie qu'elle traînait avec un misérable comme l'autre graisseux qui n'aspirait qu'à aller à Serpentard ? Mais il ne se dépattait pas de son sourire et se tourna vers Sirius.

**\- Et toi, dans quelle maison tu comptes atterrir ? **  
**\- A Gryffondor,** répondit machinalement le jeune Black le regard brillant de malice. **Rien que pour faire enrager ma mère.**  
**\- Un Black à Gryffondor !** s'exclama James sans pouvoir cacher sa surprise. **Ca va faire très tâche,** rit-il.  
**\- Black,** murmura le garçon. **Tu es un Black et tu comptes aller à Gryffondor ?**  
**\- Et oui, ça te dérange ?** demanda Sirius d'un ton provoquant. **Vois-tu je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire et obéir sagement à mes parents. J'aime les faire rager.**  
**\- Traître,** murmura le garçon en lançant un regard de dégoût au jeune Black.  
**\- Et fier de l'être !** s'exclama Sirius en se redressant un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
**\- Viens Severus, on s'en va,** déclara soudain la jeune fille en ouvrant la porte du compartiment.  
**\- Oui, tu ferais mieux de partir avant que je ne teste ma baguette sur toi,** sourit James. **Servilus,** rajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.  
**\- Et essaye de te laver les cheveux à notre prochaine rencontre, je ne supporte pas de voir des gens aussi moche m'adresser la parole !** lança Sirius.

Le dénommé Severus leur jeta un dernier regard noir, rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et suivit la jeune rousse qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte et lançait un regard flamboyant aux deux autres garçons. Alors que Severus passait juste devant lui, James tendit la jambe et le jeune garçon trébucha, manquant de s'étaler de tout son long. James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire tandis que la porte se refermait dans un claquement sourd.

James se tourna vers Sirius et un nouveau sentiment monta en lui. Oui, il avait bien fait de lui laisser une chance. Qu'il porte le nom des Black n'était qu'une broutille parce qu'il était profondément différent. James avait l'impression de se retrouver en lui. S'ils devenaient amis, ils allaient faire un malheur !

* * *

Voilà un premier OS sur l'équipe des maraudeurs. Je l'ai écrit il y a longtemps et en le relisant il y a des petits trucs qui me plaisent pas. J'ai essayé de changer quelques petits passages mais je 'ai pas le coeur de tout ré écrire. Alors dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)

Merci pour votre passage et votre lecture.

Des bisous ! Plume à Papote :)


End file.
